blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Raquel Alucard
is one of the main characters of the BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience series. Her life-force value hovers around 80,000,000. Appearance Described as being beautiful by Naoto, Raquel has golden eyes, long blond hair tied into a singular tail with a black ribbon done in such a way that it resembles the ears of a rabbit. She wears a black mantle with red crosses that reaches down to her feet and wears nothing underneath. Raquel’s current outfit consists of a white collar blouse with long sleeves and a red tie, and a stylish black mini skirt. Physically, Raquel is extremely similar to Rachel Alucard, something that Naoto picks up on. Despite this, Raquel has the appearance of a young woman around the age of 16 and looks considerably older than the 12-year-old looking Rachel. Personality Raquel is shown to be headstrong and confident in her abilities as a combatant. When Naoto’s arm gets severed, however, she does not think much of it, only saying how she was just “careless”. She has a complicated relationship with her father, only ever referring to him as 'that man', Naoto noted that the two do not treat each other like father and daughter. She is also very weary of human behavior, having been told once that humans are cowardly and weak, believing that Naoto would be the same once he ran to find something to save her with, ultimately, she was proven wrong. Like other characters in the series who are weary of their small chest sizes, Raquel follows this rule and beats Naoto when he accidentally makes a comment on it. Raquel suffers from anxiety attacks when near anyone of the same gender, however, when the female is in a dire state, the attacks tend to not occur, as demonstrated with Kana Kirishima. History While Clavis Alucard was traveling the world to stop the user of Soul Eater, he came across an Embryo, a crystallization of Blue – and that Embryo eventually took the form of Raquel herself. When Clavis and Raquel met each other for the first time, he named her, and for the following months, he connected her to the Boundary to try and educate her, but she could not bear the agony, and was saved by a man with white hair and red eyes. He disappeared and Raquel saw the Blue, and could feel a blue heart beat. She was finally freed from her torment. ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1'' Raquel appears near the end of Chapter 1: Contact; she is seen running away from a man with the life-force value of 0 and dashes past Naoto Kurogane. On her escape from her assailant, the duo managed to virtually destroy an entire street, pictures of which were eventually uploaded to the TOi. Once her and the man came to a dead end in a zone that not even the roughest of criminals would enter, the two engaged in combat until the arrival of Naoto. When Naoto ended up in the way, Raquel called out to him and subsequently landed a devastating kick to the insect-like man, knocking him out. After this, Naoto and Raquel began conversing, with the latter beating him after he made an inappropriate comment about her chest size, following this, she warned him to leave this place as he was only in her way; however, she changed her tone and realized it was too late as the insect-like man seemingly underwent metamorphosis to become something far more grotesque, it was at this point that Raquel dragged Naoto away from the danger until she became ensnared in his grasp. Having been caught by the monstrosity, Raquel was beaten by it as Naoto ran into the nearest building, reminding the vampire of what had once been said to her about human nature. After squirming to get out of the monsters grip, Naoto rescued her by striking the former man in the back of the head with a fire extinguisher, throwing Raquel high into the air, with Naoto promptly catching her. After a few moments of stunned silence, she silently asked him why he came back, to which he told her that he couldn’t leave a woman behind and run to save his own hide. After several more moments, she requested to be put down and Naoto, coming out of a trance, agreed. Raquel walked towards the corpse of insect-like man and pronounced him dead, however, an insect the size of the mans head emerged and severed Naoto’s right arm from his body when he tried to protect her. Raquel announced that she had been careless and that it 'emerged'. Walking up to her dying savior, Raquel gave him an ultimatum; live or die. Naoto chose the former, to which Raquel said she would save him as long as he helped her get the Blue. She told him her name and bit him in his neck, rendering the young man unconscious. She later forms an arm for Naoto out of her own blood. The following day, she walked, naked, in on Naoto examining his own life-force value, accidentally making him scream at disbelief at the events that had happened. Inside the apartment, she explained the situation to her servant, telling him that in a years time, he will become a vampire, prompting him to reaffirm his decision to help her find the Blue; however, Raquel confessed that she does not know where the Blue is, and only that she sensed a powerful Blue form within the city. Before dealing with that issue, Naoto attempted to dress the young vampire, but she resisted until Haruka Hayami walked in unannounced – in order to prevent the young woman from becoming trouble, Raquel used Slave Red on Haruka, telling her that Naoto and herself were just cousins. In response, Haruka left and arrived a short while later with some clothes for the vampire to wear, and, due to her tendency for panic attacks around females, Raquel put up little struggle when confronted with wearing them. Naoto and Raquel then left the apartment to visit the area where Naoto was killed the previous day. En route to the location, Raquel explained the existence of Spinner Superior and how he is after her because she can sense the Blue better than any other being; she then explained her plan to have Naoto fight against the conjurer, her argument being that since he cannot die, Naoto should have no trouble besting him in combat. When in the area they were in the previous day, Raquel drew up a magic circle to help her own innate magic detect Remains of the Blue and explained to Naoto about ancient runes, also asking about what had made the area uninhabited. After she finished, she asked the young man to guide her to the city center. On the way there, she kept pulling at her clothes, only to have her servant stop her and inquire about her age; after telling him that she’s a mere 2 years old, Raquel became ill and sunk into Naoto’s shadow to rest. After Naoto had been beaten by Valkenhayn Hellsing, she conversed with Relius Clover after he noticed her presence, raising from Naoto’s shadow, she thanked him for the warning about Valkenhayn. After the two Immortal Breakers left, Raquel told an angry Naoto who they were, afterwards, the young man recommended that they return home due to the little energy they had. However, Raquel objected since the Remains of the Blue would likely disappear after 10 hours, eventually, she reluctantly agreed to return to the apartments, but not before going to a nearby wall and performing magic on it. The duo arrived at the front of the apartment a short while later, while Raquel went in first to check if Haruka was inside – instead, she was met with her father - Clavis Alucard. Seeing Naoto’s nerves flare up, Raquel reassuringly told him not to worry as they were both instructed to sit by the No-Life King, however, she was terrified herself and soon asked him what he wanted. After Clavis asked Naoto if he wanted him to return Raquel home, she tried to object but after Clavis told her to be silent, she sheepishly apologized; this did not deter her as she tried to object once more, but was shot down for a second time. Clavis soon cut off Naoto’s arm and marveled at it, but then criticized Raquel’s version of it as she claimed to have made it. Her father then asked her why she chose Naoto, but she didn’t answer, so Clavis decided to leave Raquel in his care. After Relius and Valkenhayn barged into the apartment to attempt to assassinate Clavis, he left while complimenting Raquel on her new clothes. The servant inquired as to how Haruka was able to sleep through the entire battle, but Raquel simply replied that it was Clavis’ own magic. Kiiro Hikagami arrived moments later, leading Raquel into another anxiety attack, however, she was addressed coldly by the recent arrival, whispering into her ear that she wished to capture and dissect Raquel, but she will let her go for Naoto’s sake. Throughout the conversation, Raquel’s anxiety became worse because of Kiiro’s extreme femininity, being extremely thankful for when the Mitsurugi Agency agent left. Much later on in the day, Raquel, alongside Naoto and Haruka, returned to the Hayami residence where she had a bath with the young woman, much to her dismay. A short time afterwards, Raquel answered the door to Yuki Hayami and innocently interrupted an intimate moment between Naoto and Haruka. Unfortunately for Raquel, Yuki fawned over her doll-like appearance, getting no help from Naoto when she shouted for his help. Because Yuki didn’t object to the blatantly false lie that Raquel is Naoto’s cousin, the vampire didn’t see the need to use Slave Red on her. Thankfully, Haruka dragged Raquel into the bedroom so they could get some sleep, but not before she objected to staying in the house. Raquel soon enlisted at New Kawahama First High School, often ordering Naoto to and fro to her whim. Further irritating her servant, she would also begin talking about the theories of magic whenever she became bored, and even demanded that he make her tea in the middle of classes; further adding to his dismay, Raquel would openly call Naoto her servant whenever someone asked about their relationship. Eventually, Raquel asked Naoto to stop sighing so much, and that she had sensed Remnants of Blue dotted around the school; when her servant asked her about Drives and what they are, she answered, even though she thought it was of common knowledge. After inspecting Naoto’s Eye of the Hunter, she concluded that it wasn’t a Drive, instead it was more likely to be implanted. After her servant offered to help, Raquel asked that she be taken to the center of the school. After being taken to the back of the school, Raquel drew up a magic circle in order to help her identify where the Remnants where. After a brief stint with Naoto’s shock at her not wearing underwear, Raquel attempted, again, to draw up another magic circle. After doing so, she realized that a there was a unique Drive user in the school, expressing a desire to get close to him since it could help her in her goals, but the two were interrupted by Shinnosuke Fukuda, and Kana Kirishima soon afterwards (forcing Raquel into another panic attack). After the two had left and Raquel recovered, she remarked that Kana had the same type of Remnant surrounding her as those found around Spinner Superior. Later that evening, Raquel, alongside Naoto, began pressing Haruka for details surrounding Kana, even going so far to boldly ask if she was interested in magic, although she didn’t get an answer like she had hoped. While with Naoto the next day, Raquel helped him in his efforts to find out more about Kana, openly asking if all humans didn’t reveal so much info about themselves. When Kana herself suddenly arrived, Raquel straight up asked her if she knew the name 'Spinner Superior', leaving the young girl confused. Unfortunately for the vampire, she began to have another panic attack, but she noticed that the Remnants around her had grown, and convinced Naoto to help her follow Kana to where ever she was headed. After following Kana, they arrived at an adult store, an area which Raquel was not at all familiar with. She conversed with the store attendant about the numerous adult items dotted around the place, leaving Naoto incredibly embarrassed. Eventually, Raquel used Slave Red to control the attendant and asked him about what Kana bought, giving the two another lead. After being pushed out of the store by her servant, Raquel drew up another magic circle and located Kana, using her Drive to quickly get to her location. Raquel landed safely at the block of apartments and spotted Kana walking up to the fifth floor of one of the buildings. She gave chase and found her. When Kana shared her story to Raquel and Naoto, the young man burst through the door and commanded Raquel to tell him where Tadayuki was. Calmly telling him not to tell her what to do, she still located him nevertheless, telling him that his teacher was in the high school grounds. Raquel later arrived at the school grounds and protected Haruka while Naoto fought against Tadayuki. Unlike herself, Raquel assisted in the fight and used her Drive to knock the teacher off his feet; there were several moments in the fight where she became increasingly worried for her servants safety, this reached its peak when Naoto activated Bloodedge, forcing Raquel to shed a tear as painful emotions hit her. After the fight, Raquel asked Naoto if he was going to kill Tadayuki, further asking him if he thought his teacher could be saved. This moment was interrupted by an influx of Mitsurugi Agents securing the area, having all firearms pointed on her until Kiiro Hikigami arrived and told them to stand down. Raquel was quiet during the entire time that the agents were there until Spinner Superior arrived, decimating every soldier there. Spinner asked who Naoto was and where he is. Oblivious to what he might do, Raquel grabbed Naoto to point out who he is, only to have Spinner attempt to kill him, further worrying Raquel as she screamed for him to run. Kiiro came to her servant’s rescue and Raquel convinced the two that it was neither the time nor the place for the two fight. Spinner agreed as he only wanted to greet the vampire, and he left, as did Kiiro. The young vampire then smiled at Naoto and told him that she thought Spinner misunderstood her earlier message, only earning various obscenities being shouted at her from her servant. That Sunday, Raquel had moved in with Naoto in his, now fixed, apartment. Raquel spent the day reading a book called 'Definitive Edition! This Is the True Blood-Type Fortune-Telling Part 7'. When the doorbell rang, Raquel hid behind the nearby sofa, eagerly watching the entrance. ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 2'' Saya Terumi entered the apartment and requested time alone with Naoto, to which Raquel and Haruka obliged. Not long afterwards, Raquel sensed her life-force being drained through Naoto, and rushed back into the room, getting into a short fight with the young girl, Saya left. Haruka, Naoto and Raquel went out for dinner later in the day. The next day, Raquel became extremely annoyed with Naoto for not telling her about his relationship with Saya, but she did eventually tell him about Saya’s Drive and how powerful it is. She then checked up on the 8 Drive users in the school before becoming slightly annoyed at Naoto for meeting Kiiro in secret, but she forced him to tell her what they had talked about. They later met Kana and then Yuki before Naoto was sent to train against one of the Apostles. Interrupting Naoto’s bath, Raquel walked in and demanded he do her hair, to which he obliged. When he finished, she asked him to do her body, but she was instead met with a dogeza. After the bath, she told him that he had become stronger thanks to the vampire blood mixing with his own blood. The next day after school, Raquel walked back with Naoto and Haruka; she tried to contact the former as he was talking to Clavis (unbeknownst to her) but she looked over at him and saw a shadow on the other side of him, thinking dearly of it, beginning to make a clumsy smile. She suddenly felt a strong presence from the Blue, indicating that there were Drive users nearby using Drives. The duo began to hunt down Spinner after he kidnapped Saya, and eventually met his most powerful bug with the young girl in its clutches, Raquel watched as Naoto took on the bug that was on her father’s level. After Naoto and Raquel finally defeated Spinner’s most powerful insect, the vampire taunted him, claiming she had won. In response, Spinner’s shadow grew larger and a spider emerged, pulling her inwards. The conjurer then merged with the spider and the three beings became one grotesque combination of vampire, human, and insect. After an intense fight between Naoto and Spinner, the former physically dragged Raquel out of the chimera, saving her. She and the newly arrived Kiiro nearly fought but Clavis came to interrupt the two, preventing them from a bloody duel. In a hospital sometime later, the hospitalized Naoto asked Raquel why she had chose him, but she simply responded by putting her hand on his chest, saying that she hears a blue heart beat from him. She then repeated her order to him: to retrieve the Blue and then to find her. BlazBlue: Centralfiction In BlazBlue: Centralfiction it is revealed that her and Naoto’s world is destroyed, but since Raquel is connected to the Boundary, she managed to send Naoto to another world, which is the starting point of their world’s possibility. Raquel warned Naoto that he should not touch the fragment of the Blue, and she briefly possessed Rachel Alucard to explain to Naoto what happened to him, asking him to save their world. After Ragna the Bloodedge recreated his world, Raquel was seen near Naoto, but it is unknown whether they were in their own world, or in the BlazBlue world. Powers and abilities Like any other cliché vampire found in various media, Raquel can bite others to turn them into her own servants. However frequently she may do this, however, is yet to be seen. Raquel, like Rachel, has the ability Slave Red, which allows her take control of any person she wishes. She also has the ability to physically melt into someones shadow as a means of being 'carried', so to speak; it can also act as an efficient method of hiding from opponents. Raquel’s magical prowess can be used to augment her ability to detect Remains of the Blue. Physically, she is shown to have very swift and powerful kicks, easily downing an opponent that later proved to be a fatal combatant in battle. Raquel’s Drive is |Tenpesuto|Wind Tamer}} and it allows her full control over the wind. Her Drive can be used to knock down opponents, such as Spinner’s Apostles, and can be used to fly at least two people over considerable distances. References Trivia *In story mode credits, she is called as . Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bloodedge Experience Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Vampires Category:Alucard Family Category:New Kawahama First High School Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Alternative: Dark War Characters